


The Starlight

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e11 Closure, Episode: s09e16 William, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scully gives up her son she is alone and in need of help. She gets it from an unexpected source in a way she thought impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

The Starlight

The night after Scully gave up her son she lay awake longing for Mulder and their baby. She cried for a while holding one of Williams little caps to her nose and wished it was him.   
It was then that she felt a small hand on her own hand and she was startled awake. Her eyes landed on the ghostly figure of a girl who looked at her with compassion.   
Scully tried not to move and looked at the girl. Standing before her was a vision of Samantha Mulder.   
It was exactly what Mulder had described. Scully had never truly believed his version of things; she had seen it as a way for his mind to cope with finding out the truth of his sister. She had believed that he believed he saw it but she never believed that he saw the actual spirit of his sister.   
But here she was, standing next to the bed holding on to Scully’s hand. The hand felt warm and Scully slowly turned her own hand over to hold the ghostly hand.   
“Samantha…” Scully said softly. She was older than the pictures but Scully knew it was her.   
Samantha smiled softly at her and Scully sat up slowly not letting go of the girl’s hand.   
“Why…?” Scully couldn’t finish her sentence, she didn’t know how.   
She only heard the response in her mind; it was soft and innocent.  
You shouldn’t be alone tonight.   
Scully’s breath caught in her throat and her heart ached.   
She scooted back on the bed and Samantha climbed on and laid her head on the pillow that months before her brother had slept on. She faced Scully and looked at her for a few moments before closing her eyes.   
Scully looked at her in amazement. She had both of her hands clasped around the little girls and slowly she began to fall into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of her baby and a happy life far from evil.   
In the morning Scully opened her eyes to see no one resting beside her. At first she didn’t find it strange and just felt the empty feeling she had when she missed Mulder but then it came back to her.   
She remembered seeing Samantha, holding her hand, and falling asleep next to her.   
She was gone and had left no evidence behind except for a small indent in the pillow and a faint flowery smell.   
Scully shook her head and tried to tell herself it was a dream but deep down she knew that what she saw was exactly what Mulder had seen.   
She had seen starlight.


End file.
